1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to labeling apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following documents are made of record: U.S. Design Pat. No. D486,512; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,486,259; 6,241,407 and 6,379,058.